1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment of the invention relates to an organic light emitting display device including a low reflective panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. In such various display devices, a display panel suitable for a corresponding display device is included therein.
The display panel included in the display device may be one of various display panels made from one substrate. That is, elements, signal lines, or power lines configuring pixels in one substrate are formed in a unit of display panels according to several process procedures, and then a substrate is cut in a unit of display panels using scribing equipment to produce several display panels.
In addition, the display panel includes a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel areas controlled by the thin film transistors. Incident light input from the outside of a display panel is reflected by elements such as a line configuring a display device and output to the outside of the display device. This may overlap an image output from the display device, and degrade a quality of the image. Therefore, a technique for reducing a reflection of the incident light is necessary.